Warrior of the Flames, Guardian of the Moon, Champion of the Hunt
by Hewhorunswithwolves
Summary: It's been a month since the giant war Percy goes to visit his parents only to find them dead. He then decides that he will not return to camp until he finds and kills their murderer. Now three years later he is still missing but when he returns will he find more tragedy...or love?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Percy and Annabeth never got together as they never had feelings for each other.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO Rick Riordan does.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

Third person pov:

Percy stood watching the battle in front of him. He and the rest of the seven were fighting against the giants while the rest of the half-bloods where fighting Gaea's army. He turned back to the remaining giants, what he saw scared him all the Olympians were weakened while Porphyrion, the only giant left, looked like he hadn't been touched. Dread filled Percy as he saw he was the only person still standing. He then did probably the stupidest thing he's ever done, he charged.

Porphyrion grinned when he saw him coming. As soon as Percy was in range he lashed out with riptide when the blade connected with Porphyrion both were surprised when his leg came off. Porphyrion promptly fell over. Percy noticed that Artemis had stood up he motioned to the giant and she understood she walked over and stabbed him at the same time Percy did, as Porphyrion turned to dust a loud screech was heard as Gaea fell back to sleep.

-Time Skip-

It had been a month since the end of the giant war and Percy had left camp a few days ago to visit his mom and stepdad when he got there he found their bodies burned to the bone. He then decided he would find out who did this and he would kill them. He wouldn't go back to camp until he did.

-Time Skip-

It had been three years since Percy Jackson had been seen everyone was worried about him even though Hades and Nico assured everyone he was alive. About a year ago demigods began showing up at camp alone and unscathed when questioned they said a powerful man had helped them there but never came into the camp the same thing happened with the hunters.

And this is where our story begins.

**A/N Well here's the prologue I know it's not too good it's my first fanfic so cut me some slack.**

**Also if anyone wants to be my beta tester pm me.**

**I'll try and upload at least once a week but don't be surprised if I don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**To answer the guest who reviewed: It's sooooooo good**

** I know it's just a prologue but can u make future chapters longer**

**I'm going to make the chapters longer but I literally made that chapter in about an hour also forgot to mention that Thalia left the hunters after the titan war and her and Nico are already dating btw the beta position is still unfilled but remember to pm me if you want to apply now for the disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter: 1 The Moon and The Night, The Warrior and The Hunter

Blade's POV:

I watched the house where my next target was located and growled as I saw a silhouette of someone holding a whip. I jumped down from the tree I was in and walked to the front door. As I stood in front of it I heard the sound of a whip hitting skin and a small whimper. My eyes figuratively became pits of flame and I knocked on the door forcefully. He heard a gruff voice from inside shout "GO AWAY!" I just said calmly "I would advise you to come to the door." I heard someone stumbling towards the door. When it opened I saw a middle-aged man who looked to be drunk. "What do you want" he growled. "Your death" I replied before I punched him hard enough to kill him. I calmly walked past his body and saw a little girl attempting to hide under a table.

I walked towards her slowly so that I didn't scare her. "It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," I said soothingly, "I was sent to rescue you." "How do I know you're telling the truth?" she said scared. I just summoned some fire from my campfire outside and made it into the shape of a teddy bear. She stared at it in awe while I chuckled. "Come on I'll get you healed up my campsite is about a mile aw-" I was cut off as an arrow hit the ground next to me making me jump. "Well I didn't expect them to show up, but it makes this easier," I said, "those are the hunters of Artemis they will protect you stay with them. Now I need to go before they catch me." With that I ran out the backdoor.

Artemis's POV:

I growled as, once again, our objective escaped us he moved like a shadow, never staying in the same place for more than a day. "Phoebe **(A/N Remember Thalia left the hunt after the titan war) **can you please bring her to our camp and explain to her what's going on, who we are, and what she is," I said unhappily while pointing to the little girl who was currently staring at us with wide eyes. "I know who you are you're the Hunters of Artemis aren't you!" she suddenly said. I nodded surprised about how she knew. "The man who helped me told me who you were," she continued.

"How did he know who we were?" I questioned. "I think because of the arrow that landed next to him," she said. "_Di immortelles _**(A/N Don't hold me to that spelling my internet was down during this so I couldn't look it up) ,**" I cursed. "IF WE HADNT SHOT THAT ARROW WE WOULD HAVE HAD HIM" Phoebe yelled angrily. I was angry as well but just said "Phoebe bring her to camp we can continue the hunt later." "Yes milady." she replied.

Blade's POV:

I smirked as I heard someone yell angrily. It was good to be able to make the hunters angry, but right now I needed to move my camp. I picked up my pack and tent. I then summoned all the fire from the campfire and began to walk away.

-Time Skip-

I paused when I found a clearing about 20 miles away from my previous campsite. _This will be a good enough campsite for now,_ I thought. I built a pile of wood and put the fire on the pile setting it alight. I sighed it had been a rough couple of days especially when a bunch of drakons attacked me and successfully wounded me, my arm still hurt like Hades. I decided to get a little sleep. Little did I know this would be one of the last nights of sleep I would get for a long time.

**A/N Yea I know a bit of a sucky ending but what did you expect? A Rick Riordan chapter ending? But anyway who is the mysterious Blade it will be revealed next chapter but first person to review with the correct answer will get to suggest an OC to use in the story. And thanks to all you to reviewed and favorite.**

**Anyway sianora yall**

**Hewhorunswithwolves**

**P.S. maybe some Thalico fluff next time but only if they don't kill me first (types while glancing nervously at Thalia and Nico both pointing there weapons at me)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I want to thank all of you who followed or favorite and also I want to thank Lmb111514, who wrote one of my favorite fanfics Athlon Chaos's Commander of the Universe, who made my day by reviewing my story but anyway as you can tell Thalia and Nico didn't kill me *cough*yet*cough* but anyways Blade do the disclaimer **

**Blade: No way**

**You do realize I can kill you off any time right?**

**Blade: Uh Hewhorunswithwolves doesn't own PJO or HoO**

**Now was that so hard? **

**Blade: You do realize that your fireplace is on right?**

**OH HADES *runs like the underworld away from Blade who is standing there confused***

**Blade: I just wanted to tell him it was getting too hot in here.**

Chapter 2: Unmasking and Decisions

Blade's POV:

I woke up and stretched before picking camp up and getting ready travel. When I was about to put the fire out an arrow hit me in the arm knocking me back into a tree which several more arrows pinned me to it. I was hoping it wouldn't be a certain group of man-hating girls but, of course, it was them. They kept there bows pointed at me as if I could escape. When a certain goddess stepped forward I knew I was screwed. "You will be coming with us _boy_," she hissed at me. I knew my luck had run out so I just stayed silent and hoped for the best. She grabbed my shoulder and flashed us both to the throne room where I knew my identity was going to be revealed.

Artemis's POV:

We had finally caught the objective of our hunt and I was now taking him to Olympus where we would finally find out who he is once and for all. When we got there I summoned the other 13 Olympians **(A/N Hestia got her throne back and Hades got a throne because of Percy's wish) **then sat down and waited as they all flashed in when they gave me quizzical looks I just motioned to "Blade" and they understood. When they all finally got here I said "As you can see I finally captured the object of my hunt." "At last," my father said warily. "Well unmask him already!" Athena practically yelled. I gripped his hood and pulled it back swiftly. What we saw made everyone gasp quite loudly. Because the person who stood there was the one I least expected to see, the one who had disappeared three years ago, and the one to have made Poseidon emotionally unstable. Percy Jackson stood there smirking as if this wasn't a big deal that he had been missing for three years. Every god stood staring in shock at the son of Poseidon until the god himself ran down to hug his son crying.

After he got done he yelled "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" He yelped and rubbed his ears then said "Jeez dad no need to make me deaf." "Well then where have you been," Poseidon said more calmly. "Oh you know here and there," came the reply. "Where is here and there?" Poseidon asked. "The wilderness basically," Percy replied. "Enough questions brother," Zeus said, "we must find out what to do with Perseus." "Well you could let me return to my missions," Percy said. "No we must find out something else you could do," Zeus said. "Like what?" Percy asked. "Well I know one thing…"

**A/N My first cliffy don't you love me? Anyway I know its short but I just couldn't write this chapter for some reason meanwhile I have all sorts of different fights and other chapters thought up but anyway once again I'm sorry and I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer and I still need a beta so pm me if you want the position any way **

**Sianora Yall **

**Hewhorunswithwolves**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I know the chapter is late and kinda crappy but I wanted to get it out also I'm changing my upload schedule to just whenever I finish a chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO**

Chapter 3: Surprises

Percy's POV:

Before Zeus could finish his sentence a camper came running in gasping out "Camp…attacked…need help." Before collapsing, we all stood there shocked before I said "I'll be back in a little bit," and ran out to the elevator. As I got into it I thought _"well looks like camp needs me, again"_ when I got to the ground floor I ran out without a word to the guard. When I got outside I whistled and in a few minutes I saw Blackjack coming towards me. When he got into range he said _"Yo boss, long time no see eh?" _ "Yea Blackjack but not time to chat we need to get to camp quickly," I said. _"You're right boss I just left and the camp was losing." _"Then time for me to make a good entrance," I said while smirking. _"Gotcha boss lets go." _When we got there I decided to make a good entrance, I formed wings of fire on my back and jumped off of Blackjack grinning like crazy and blasted about 5 monsters before going full on battle mode.

Nico's POV:

The battle was going pretty bad for us I glanced around and saw my girlfriend, Thalia, defending wounded campers with her magic shield, Aegis. I saw the new camper Zayden Miller fighting a large group of monsters and doing pretty good. He was, after all, a fire user like Leo, who was overjoyed when he found out, he had two of his three swords on fire and was destroying a lot of monsters.

Unfortunately, we were still losing then I heard wing beats above me and saw someone with wings made of fire I saw him take out about 5 monsters while in the air. When he landed I lost sight of him till I saw flames destroying most of the monsters. When they cleared there were about 5 monsters left he just raised an eyebrow and they disintegrated. "Well that was fun," he said. Suddenly thunder rumbled, "SHUT UP ZEUZ I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE," he yelled up. "Well I got to go back to Olympus before Zeus incinerates me," he said. He then flapped his wings and flew away. I turned to Thalia bewildered and said, "Any idea who that might have been?"

Zayden's POV:

Man that dude was AWESOME.

**A/N**

** Yea I know that this is a short chapter but I think I have writers block. I'm also going to start my second story in but I'm not going to abandon this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SURPRISE, I'M NOT DEAD. Shocking I know but school hit me hard and I haven't had time to write between it and my job. But inspiration struck me and I knew I had to write a brand new chapter for this story ASAP. So here I am and here it is.**

**Percy's POV**

As I flew back to Olympus I smirked, remembering how I learned to control fire.

_Flashback_

_It was the year after I had left and I was focusing on my water powers trying out new ways of controlling them. While I was focusing on controlling the individual water molecules I accidentally glanced at the fire and felt that the molecules were similar to those of water._**(A/N this isn't true but it's a fanfic)**

As I focused on the fire I tried to move it the same way I moved water. I grinned when it complied; I had found a new skill.

(Flashback end)

When I landed on Olympus I began to walk back to the throne room while wondering how many campers had been killed in the battle. I soon came to the doors, which were till open, and walked in, absentmindedly whistling. Several gods were staring at me in shock while others jut didn't care (Dionysus and Aphrodite).

I smirked, "Anyone going to say anything or do I have to be the one to break the silence?"\

My voice seemed to snap the gods out of their stupor and Zeus called the meeting back to order.

"I believe I am only one of many who would like to know how you came to have control of fire," he rumbled.

I nodded before explaining how I discovered how similar fire and water truly were and took this knowledge and learned how to use my powers over water to learn how to use fire. To say they were impressed would be an understatement, even Athena looked like she was shocked by this discovery!

"Now that we are done with that subject, as I was saying, Perseus I want you to go with Artemis and her hunters.

**Short and crappy, but it is a new chapter. Anyway please review and give positive criticism. Till next time**

**HeWhoRunsWithWolves**


End file.
